Widzę cię
by Sheta-chan
Summary: Takao przepełniają mieszane uczucia, spowodowane spotkaniem pewnego błękitnowłosego chłopaka. Jak się potoczą dalsze ich losy? / "Szam szeksz" to to nie jest... Ale pod koniec są śladowe ilości...


„**Widzę cię" [Takao Kazunari x Kuroko Tetsuya]**

Na dworze było ciemno i chłodno, a deszcz nie przestawał padać. Może i była to tylko lekka mżawka, ale dało się wyczuć, że zwiastuje potężną ulewę. Przyglądałem się stojącemu w deszczu Shin-chanowi, który z trudem hamował po tej przegranej łzy. Po pierwszej w jego życiu przegranej. Mnie też to troszkę zabolało, jednak byłem już uodporniony na takie rzeczy. W gimnazjum moja drużyna nie raz przegrywała. Raz nawet zostaliśmy zmiażdżeni przez Midorimę i jego przyjaciół… Więc wiem co to za ból… Ale da się z nim żyć, piąć dalej w górę. Po czasie on zniknie, a zastąpi go determinacja, chęć osiągniecia upragnionego celu. Westchnąłem cicho. Nie przyszedłem tu po to, by rozckliwiać się nad zdołowanym Shin-chanem i usprawiedliwiać jego humorki. Przyszedłem tu po to, by zaciągnąć go do pewnej restauracji, gdzie (z tego co „przez przypadek" podsłuchałem) kieruje się cała drużyna Seirin! A jeśli cała, to ON też. Oczywiście, jeśli go nie zapomną, albo nie zgubią po drodze… A jest to bardzo prawdopodobne. Ciekawe, jak się musi czuć taka osoba, której nawet przyjaciele nie zauważają… W gimnazjum też tak było? Muszę się zapytać Shintarou… Ale to po drodze!  
- Oi! Shin-chan! – zakrzyknąłem z radosnym uśmiechem na ustach, przy okazji wychodząc z ukrycia. – Głodnyś? Bo ja tak. I to bardzo. Wpadłem więc na pomysł, byśmy poszli coś przekąsić. – spojrzał na mnie spod przymrużonych powiek. Zachichotałem. Jego długie rzęsy były posklejane od deszczu, albo łez, co mu ograniczało widoczność do minimum. Ha. Haha. Nawet okulary mu się na nic zdadzą. W porę zauważyłem, jak otwiera usta, by zaprzeczyć. Podbiegłem do niego i pociągnąłem go za rękaw.  
- Znam genialne jedzonko nieopodal. – ponownie otworzył usta. – A więc zgadzasz się? To postanowione! – wyszczerzyłem zęby i mocniej szarpnąłem, by przyspieszył kroku. Musimy się sprężyć, bo jeszcze mi uciekną… Raczej ON ucieknie. A na to nie mogę pozwolić.  
Pamiętam nasze pierwsze spotkanie. To było po ich wygranym meczu. A my dopiero co przyszliśmy. Shin-chan prowadził sobie wesołą rozmowę z Kagamim, więc nikt nie zauważył kiedy ON się do nas zbliżył. Nikt… oprócz mnie. Od razu spostrzegłem tą błękitną czuprynę. Chciałem ostrzec Shin-chana, że jakiś nieokreślony cel się do nas zbliżał, ale ON odezwał się pierwszy. Zarówno Shin-chan, jak i Kagami podskoczyli zdziwieni. Nie spostrzegli tego chłopaka, który okazał się być dawnym znajomym Midorimy. Zaśmiałem się z reakcji zielonowłosego na słowa Kuroko. Ten mały po prostu go zagiął! Jak jakiś mistrz ciętej riposty! Podszedłem do niego i objąłem po przyjacielsku. Chwilę pogadaliśmy, a gdy tylko wysupłał mi się z uścisku, zniknął wszystkim z pola widzenia. Jako jedyny wiedziałem gdzie jest. Odprowadziłem go jeszcze wzrokiem… i tyle tego było.  
Kolejny raz spotkaliśmy się dzisiaj. Kiedy grał z Seihou, śledziłem uważnie każdy jego ruch. _Niesamowite…_ Tak wtedy pomyślałem. Zaskakiwał nawet członków swojej drużyny. Nigdy nie mogli oszacować, skąd nadleci podanie. A ja to wiedziałem, ponieważ nie miałem problemu z wyszukaniem tej błękitnej czupryny w tłumie. Obsesja, nieprawdaż? Znamy się tak krótko, a nie mogę oderwać od ciebie wzroku…  
Wiesz, jaki byłem szczęśliwy, kiedy trener kazał mi kryć ciebie? Może i przez to sprawię trochę problemu tobie i twojej drużynie, ale teraz bezkarnie będę mógł za tobą podążać. W pewnym sensie jesteśmy do siebie podobni. Zarówno twoim, jak i moim chlebem powszednim jest podawanie. Zarówno ty, jak i ja odgrywamy znaczącą rolę podczas meczu. Dlatego tak cię nie lubię. Przez te właśnie podobieństwa. Bo ja nie jestem jedyny w swoim rodzaju… I jak się okazuje, ty również wtedy przestajesz być aż tak wyjątkowy. Kiedy nagle zniknąłeś mi z oczu, ogarnął mnie strach i niepewność. Przecież nie miałem problemu z wypatrzeniem cię, więc dlaczego tak nagle straciłem cię z pola widzenia? _Skup się, Takao. Skup się…_ Tak. Wciąż to powtarzałem z nadzieją, że to pomoże. Gdy znów cię dojrzałem, odetchnąłem z ulgą. Teraz pójdzie jak z górki. Niezależnie gdzie byś próbował się ukryć i tak się wyśledzę. Kto będzie z nas silniejszy? … Jak się później okazało, to ty byłeś zwycięzcą. Pomimo, iż za każdym razem skutecznie cię blokowałem, ty znalazłeś sposób, by mnie ominąć. Ukłuło mnie to trochę boleśnie, więc przystopowałem. Pozwoliłem ci znikać, uciekać przed moim wzrokiem. Przez co przegraliśmy… Bo poddałem się. I to tylko dlatego, że patrzyłem na ciebie nie tak, jak powinienem. Nie patrzyłem, jak na przeciwnika… Tylko jak na kogoś podobnego do mnie. To mnie zgubiło…  
Kiedy weszliśmy do knajpki, pierwszą rzeczą, jaka rzuciła mi się w oczy, były twoje niebieskie włosy. Dopiero potem zauważyłem pozostałą trójkę, z którą siedziałeś przy stole. Co tu robi ten nadpobudliwy model i jego przyjaciel? Nie spodobało mi się to. Gdybym mógł, zaciągnąłbym cię do osobnego stolika. Ale czy nie wyglądałoby to… dziwnie? Wstrzymałem się z tym i przybrałem zdziwioną minę.  
- Are? Nie spodziewałem się was tutaj. – mruknąłem nadymając policzki. Ukradkiem spojrzałem na zszokowanego Shin-chana i coś mi zaświtało w głowie. Podbiegłem do ich stolika i próbując sobie przypomnieć imię kolegi Kise, zacząłem go ciągnąć za rękaw. Gdy tylko co nieco rozjaśniało mi w głowie, zacząłem radośnie szczebiotać na jego temat, dzięki czemu brunet uległ i usiadł wraz ze mną. Midorima więc zmuszony był dosiąść do swoich przyjaciół z Teikou i Kagamiego. Hy. Hyhy. Jestem wredny. Wredny i głupi zarazem. Sam zacząłem rozmowę, a teraz kompletnie nie mogłem się na niej skupić. Kiwałem się w tę i we w tę, próbując wypatrzeć zza Midorimy spokojną twarz błękitnowłosego. Zakląłem pod nosem. Shin-chan, czy ty musiałeś stać się taki duży? Nadąłem policzki i zacząłem podrzucać swoje okonomiyaki, by się szybciej przygotowało. Kiwu w jedną stronę i kiwu w drugą stronę. A moje jedzonko robi piękne fikołki w powietrzu. Kiedy po raz enty przechylałem się, by spojrzeć na osobę siedzącą przed Shin-chanem, właśnie ta osoba musiała poruszyć się tak, że nasze spojrzenia spotkały się. Drgnąłem niespokojnie, a niedopieczony ryżowy placek poszybował w powietrze, lądując po chwili na głowie zielonowłosego. Zanim zostałem wywleczony z baru przez zirytowanego Shintarou, zdążyłem zauważyć delikatny uśmiech Kuroko.  
- Shin-chan! Nie wiedziałem, że to tak śmiesznie poleci! – zacząłem udawać głupka, robiąc zbolałe miny i próbując przeprosić rozjuszonego nastolatka. Ten tylko zrzucił na ziemię moje jedzonko i wrócił do środka. Słyszałem, jak rozmawia z Kagamim, a potem drzwi drugi raz w ciągu tych kilku minut rozsunęły się i stanął w nich czterooki, naburmuszony bakłażan. Wiem, nie powinienem mówić tak na niego, ale był dla mnie niemiły… Więc ja będę niemiły dla niego.  
- Wracasz sam, Shin-chan. – mruknąłem wskazując palcem na rikszę. – Ja chcę coś zjeść. A nie dałeś mi zjeść, bo moje jedzenie leży tu. – przeniosłem palca na rozbryzgnięte na chodniku okonomiyaki. Shintarou westchnął i wsiadł na rowerek. Rzucił mi tylko pełne wyrzutu spojrzenie i odjechał. A ja oparłem się o ścianę oczekując, aż Seirin skończy swoją imprezkę.  
Teraz jakby się zastanowić… To dlaczego tak wodzę wzrokiem za tym błękitnowłosym chuderlakiem? Oprócz podawania, nie umie zrobić nic ciekawego. I nikt go nigdy nie zauważa. Jest niewidzialny, póki się nie odezwie. A gdy to zrobi, wciąż spotyka się z pytaniem, jak długo tu jest. Ale to właśnie czyni go innym wśród ludzi. W pewnym sensie wyjątkowym. Jest inteligentny, sprytny… Te niby zwykłe podania są tak naprawdę niesamowite. To jest jego talent. Tak niepozorna rzecz potrafi stać się niebezpieczna, gdy włada nią ktoś taki jak ON… Czy właśnie te cechy tak mnie tak zaintrygowały? Czy za to go lubię?  
Jest cieniem… A jego światłem jest Kagami. Ja również jestem cieniem dla Shin-chana. Tak chyba można to nazwać… Ja i ON… Oboje skupiamy się na podawaniu i odbieraniu piłki. Tacy podobni… Tylko, że mnie łatwiej dostrzec, co nie czyni mnie tak wyjątkowym.  
Nie lubię go. Właśnie za to go nie lubię. Bo odebrał mi coś, na czym mi zależało. Na byciu innym niż wszyscy. Nosiłem ten tytuł, aż do momentu się pojawienia jego… Wtedy przestano podziwiać moją osobę i skupiono się na nim. Lubię, ale nie lubię… Nie rozumiem już siebie samego. Jedyne co mogę powiedzieć, to _widzę cię i nigdy nie stracę cię z oczu.  
_Westchnąłem i podniosłem głowę, kiedy ktoś rozsunął drzwi. Na dwór wyszedł ON. Przystanął na moment i spojrzał na mnie wyraźnie zdziwiony. Widać było, że chciał coś powiedzieć. Zamiast tego odwrócił się i poszedł w przeciwną stronę. Przyglądałem się jego plecom, gdy nagle do mnie dotarło, co się dzieje. Poderwałem się i ruszyłem za nim.  
- Oi, czekaj. – zakrzyknąłem, próbując go dogonić. Ten zamiast zatrzymać się, zastosował misdirection. Ale to na nic. Przecież dobrze wie, że mi nie ucieknie. Gdy tylko zrównałem się z nim – zagrodziłem mu drogę z drapieżnym uśmiechem.  
- Mam cię. – zamruczałem. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się w szoku. Próbował jakoś odwrócić moją uwagę i zniknąć. Chwyciłem go za ramię, przez co spiął się i wciągnął ze świstem powietrze.  
- Widzę cię. - zaśmiałem się widząc jego reakcję. Rozejrzałem dookoła i zaciągnąłem Kuroko do najbliższego zaułka. Na początku trochę się stawiał, ale po chwili najzwyczajniej w świecie zbrakło mu sił na dalszy opór. Przyparłem go do wilgotnej ściany i pochyliłem nad nim. Zadrżał, gdy nasze nosy dotknęły się delikatnie.  
- Nie lubię cię. – wycedziłem te trzy słowa, starając się w nie włożyć jak najwięcej nienawiści. – Jesteśmy do siebie tacy podobni, ale to ciebie ludzie podziwiają. – ostrożnie wymawiałem każdą sylabę. Chłopak przede mną ponownie spiął się i spoglądał wyraźnie zdekoncentrowany. - Jesteśmy tacy sami… Niewidoczni, ale widziani. Silni, ale słabi. Wielcy, ale mali. Otoczeni przez znajomych, ale samotni... Właśnie za to cię nienawidzę. Za te wszystkie cechy, które sam również posiadam. Ale właśnie także za te cechy cię lubię. – tu błękitnowłosy uniósł brew. Uśmiechnąłem się. Czułem na swoich ustach przyspieszony oddech Tetsuyi. Jego twarz nie miała już tego bezosobowego wyrazu. W oczach czaił się strach, brwi były ściągnięte ku sobie, a usta delikatnie rozchylone. Delikatnie i zachęcająco. Przekrzywiłem delikatnie głowę i jeszcze bardziej przysunąłem się. Czuje musnąłem blade wargi, a moje kolano delikatnie rozsunęło nogi chłopaka. Spojrzałem na niego. Zero reakcji. Jedynie przymknął oczy, jakby czekając na więcej. Huh? Uniosłem brew. Tego bym się totalnie nie spodziewał.  
- Jak myślisz… Co teraz? – wyszeptałem mu do ucha, przy okazji przygryzając je. Odpowiedziało mi ciche westchnienie. Po chwili poczułem, jak czyjeś słabe rączki owijają się wokół mojej szyi, a głowa opiera się o klatkę piersiową. Jego ciało zadrżało. Are? Co się dzieje?  
- Tylko proszę… Bądź delikatny. – serio? Pozwalasz mi zrobić ze sobą, co tylko zapragnę? Zaskakujesz mnie, Kuroko. Chwyciłem go delikatnie za brodę i uniosłem ją do góry. Gdy nasze spojrzenia się spotkały… Utonąłem w błękicie lśniących oczu. Niesamowite… Ucałowałem pierw jedną powiekę, a potem drugą. Zjechałem trochę niżej, na nosek. Aż wreszcie dosięgnąłem ust. Tym razem nie bawiłem się w muskanie ich. Od razu wpiłem się w nie namiętnie, wykorzystując sytuację, że były lekko rozchylone. Jak się okazało, chłopak nie był bierny. Coraz więcej niespodzianek, coraz więcej… Oderwałem się od niego i zjechałem trochę niżej. Składałem na jego szyi delikatne pocałunki. Pomału zacząłem rozpinać jego kurtkę w barwach szkolnej drużyny. Kiedy wylądowała na ziemi, spotkałem się z pełnym wyrzutu wzrokiem.  
- Wypiorę ci ją. – zaśmiałem się i cmoknąłem go w usta. Ten tylko wzruszył ramionami. Pomimo, iż bardzo tego pragnę, nie pozbawię koszulki. Jest zimno, mokro… Nie mogę pozwolić, by chłopak się przeziębił. Wsunąłem pierw chłodną dłoń pod jego bluzkę, a potem powolnym ruchem zacząłem zjeżdżać niżej… i niżej… Kiedy palce natrafiły na gumkę od bokserek, bez zastanowienia podważyły ją i delikatnie zsunęły materiał z bladych pośladków, ukazując przy tym jego męskość. Ująłem ją i począłem pocierać, na co odpowiedziały mi ciche jęki. Policzki Kuroko zaróżowiły się. Wbiłem się w jego usta, narzucając tempo pocałunku. Dłoń zaczęła poruszać się szybciej, kiedy poczułem jak trzymany przeze mnie członek twardnieje. Puściłem go i przesunąłem rękę na pośladki. Kiedy tylko się ode mnie oderwał, od razu schował twarz w moją bluzę. Niestety, ale długo jej tam nie potrzymał. Pewnym ruchem zmusiłem go, by odwrócił się. Oparł się rękoma o ścianę, palce wszczepiły się w wilgotne cegły. Wypiął się w moją stronę.  
- Grzeczny chłopiec… - wyszeptałem, obejmując go w pasie. Drugą ręką zsunąłem z siebie spodnie. Nie chciałem czekać. Byłem zbyt pobudzony, by tracić czas na jakiekolwiek przygotowania. Zacząłem w niego wchodzi jak najdelikatniej. Błękitnowłosy stęknął pode mną, więc wstrzymałem się. Po chwili sam zaczął się mocniej nabijać na mojego członka. Pchnąłem mocniej biodrami. Usłyszałem, jak ze świstem zasysa powietrze. Odczekałem chwilę… A potem zacząłem poruszać się. Pierw spokojnie… Każde pchniecie stawało się coraz mocniejsze, a odpowiadała mi na nie eufonia jęków. Chwyciłem męskość Kuroko i zacząłem ją pieścić, co jeszcze bardziej go zadowoliło. Im szybciej i chaotyczniej się poruszałem, tym oboje byliśmy bliżej spełnienia. Głuchy krzyk dobiegł do moich uszu, a w dłoni poczułem lepką substancję. Po kilku pchnięciach sam doszedłem, wysuwając się z chłopaka. Puściłem jego talię i oparłem się o mur, przy okazji podciągając spodnie. Tetsuya wyprostował się i również doprowadził do jako takiego porządku. Podniósł kurtkę z ziemi i utkwił we mnie beznamiętnie spojrzenie. Wyglądał, jakby chciał mi podziękować za dobry seks i po prostu sobie pójść. Co to, to nie. Podszedłem do niego i owinąłem rękę wokół jego ramion.  
- Idziemy do mnie. – mruknąłem, patrząc w kompletnie inną stroną. Nie byłem w stanie na niego spojrzeć. Nie wiem, co mnie podkusiło, by uprawiać z nim seks… Nie lubię go… I lubię zarazem. Jesteśmy inni… A zarazem podobni. Niewidziani, ale widoczni… Silni, ale słabi… Wielcy, ale mali… Otoczeni przez grupy przyjaciół… Ale czy nadal samotni? Chyba mogę powiedzieć, że mamy siebie nawzajem. Przynajmniej ja mam ciebie. Wciąż cię widzę… I nigdy nie stracę z oczu.


End file.
